Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Jack sets up a scenario to trick a terrorist leader into giving him the locations of the two remaining nukes, and then hides on the bottom of a truck to find them. He then proceeds to kill the entire terrorist cell so that he can stop the threat. Then his former captor phones him and Audrey is revealed to be alive, but captured by the enemy... Episode guide Previously on ''24'' *Captured by CTU, Dmitri Gredenko offers to help them locate Abu Fayed. They send Gredenko to meet with Fayed after injecting a tracking device into his arm. Fayed realizes Gredenko led the Americans to him. *Sensing something is wrong, Jack Bauer barges into Gredenko and Fayed's meeting room, only to find Gredenko's severed arm. He begins a pursuit. *'Abu Fayed' runs into a bar with Gredenko, only to be betrayed by Gredenko when he alerts the bar's patrons to Fayed's identity as a terrorist. Gredenko escapes from the bar as the ordinary people inside begin to attack Fayed. Jack arrives quickly, however, stopping the attack before Fayed can be killed and taking him into custody. He orders a search for Gredenko, just as Gredenko happens to die from his wound underneath the pier outside. *'Vice President Noah Daniels' argues one member of the cabinet's vote is invalid, making the true outcome 7:6 in favor of evoking the 25th Amendment against Wayne Palmer. Tom Lennox privately confronts Daniels with evidence revealing Daniels and his assistant Lisa Miller's scheme to commit perjury before the Supreme Court in order to win the Presidency. Daniels has no choice but to withdraw his case against Wayne. *Tom Lennox receives word President Wayne Palmer is about to go ahead with Noah Daniels' nuclear strike. Tom confronts and argues with Wayne over the decision, but Wayne refuses to reconsider. Admiral John Smith announces a successful missile launch. The following takes place between 10:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m. 10:00:00 PM Memorable quotes *'Abu Fayed': Are you enjoying yourself, Bauer? As much as you enjoy punching my brother? *'Jack Bauer': Your brother was responsible for the death of dozens of innocent lives. Now you're responsible for thousands. Trust me, I haven't begun to enjoy myself. *'Abu Fayed': I serve the will of God. *'Mike Doyle': No, you don't. And if you don't believe me, ask him when you meet him. (Points his gun at Fayed's head) *'Jack Bauer': (On transferring Fayed to CTU for pharmaceutical interrogation) Now we're gonna have some fun. *'Tom Lennox': I just want to say I'm sorry. I doubted your strength, and your leadership. *'President Wayne Palmer': It's alright. *'Tom Lennox': Well, respectfully, sir, it's not alright. *'President Wayne Palmer': Unfortunately we're already in a world war Tom. It's just taken me some time to fully realize that. *'Abu Fayed': (Referring to pharmaceutical torture) Huh. If this is suppose to frighten me, you're wasting your time. I won't tell you a thing. *'Mike Doyle': Whether you do or not, I get to watch you suffer. *'President Wayne Palmer': Well, if Jack Bauer says that's a dead end, then that's a dead end, and I believe him. *'President Wayne Palmer': (To the ambassador) You'll make the call now. *'Jack Bauer': (To Fayed, just before killing him) Say hello to your brother. *'Mike Doyle': (Looks at Jack's carnage, shakes his head) Damn, Jack. *'Audrey Raines': Jack are you there? Can you hear me? Help me Jack. Please help me. *'Cheng Zhi': (Grabs the phone from Audrey) Hello Mr. Bauer. Yes, Miss Raines is alive. If you wish for her to remain that way, you will call me back in 10 minutes at 310-597-3781 on a secure line. If you make any attempt to find our location, she dies. (Hangs up) *'Jack Bauer': Cheng? Cheng! Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest star * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (uncredited) Guest starring *Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Ajay Mehta as Ambassador *Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton *Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith *Sam Kanater as General Mohmar Habib *Merik Tadros as Jamal *Said Faraj as Halil *and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Background information and notes *This episode marks the death of Abu Fayed and the reappearance of Audrey Raines and Cheng Zhi. *Regina King does not appear in this episode, although her character, Sandra Palmer, is mentioned. * This episode marks the return of Kim Raver to the series, who had not appeared in an episode since Day 5 6:00am-7:00am. She does not receive a credit in this episode for dramatic purposes, however Tzi Ma's name is shown on-screen. Category:Incomplete episode guides 617 Day 617